


Big Hunt

by Kalira



Series: A Snake-Shaped Space [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Snakes, mentioned animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: When Dad asks what he wants to do for his birthday this year, Kakashi knowsexactlywhat to ask for, now that he's a big cub.





	Big Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is turning five years old here, and this is his first birthday since Orochimaru joined their little family.

Kakashi yawned hugely as he wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his face. He’d woken up with Kagemono curled up by his shoulder, and the dark snake now coiled around his shoulders, cuddly and warm.

“Ohayou, precious,” Kaasan said as he came in, voice warm, “did you sleep well?”

Kakashi grinned and nodded, passing by Kaasan at the table on his way to Dad by the stove. He butted his head against Dad’s side and leaned into him, and Dad rumbled in friendly greeting, resting one hand on his head comfortably. “Ohayou, cub. Otanjoubi omedetou.”

“Thanks Dad.” Kakashi said, grinning and waking up a little more. He sniffed. “Miso?”

“With eggplant and rice. And eggs.” Dad glanced back at Kaasan, who smiled back. Dad stirred the pot once more, then crouched and swept Kakashi into a hug, and he giggled as Dad’s nose snuffled along his shoulder and neck, more playful than practical.

Kakashi nipped playfully and returned the gesture, snuggling into Dad’s arms. Dad released him with a kiss to the brow, and Kakashi made his way over to Kaasan, who opened his arms and arched a brow. “Otanjoubi omedetou, precious.” he said, and Kakashi climbed into his lap for a hug.

“Thanks, Kaasan.” Kakashi nestled against Kaasan’s collarbone and while he’d meant to get down. . . He lingered there, cuddled in Kaasan’s arms and lying against his chest, watching until Dad had finished making breakfast and brought it over to the table.

Kakashi sat up and Kaasan ruffled his hair, then kissed the top of his head before he slid down, moving to his own chair. Kakashi grinned, wriggling in his chair and petting Kagemono’s head as Dad served all three of them and poured tea.

“What would you like to do special for your birthday, cub?” Dad asked when they were halfway through breakfast, and Kakashi paused, looking up at him cautiously.

Kakashi knew what he wanted, had been half waiting for Dad to ask.

“I’m a big cub now. . .” Kakashi began, and Dad laughed while Kaasan reached over to run gentle fingers through his hair. He huffed, though he didn’t pull away from the caress. “Want . . . to go for a hunt. A big one!”

“Of course you do.” Kaasan said fondly, and Kakashi smiled at him, then looked to Dad again.

“What would you like to go hunting for?” Dad asked, leaning forwards on the table a little.

“Deer! Big tasty deer!” Kakashi said eagerly. “I’m bigger now!” he added quickly, though he knew it wasn’t by much. “Please?” He looked hopefully at Dad, fidgeting, forgetting about his breakfast until he nearly tipped his bowl into his lap.

“Hm. . .” Dad examined him carefully and Kakashi sat up tall, trying not to move. “That’s what you want to go after, you’re sure?”

“Yes!” Kakashi said. “Nara deer! With Dad _and_ Kaasan!”

“Oh.” Kaasan said, and Kakashi looked between his parents, whining softly. “Sakumo?” Kaasan sipped his tea, glancing at Kakashi and then back at Dad.

“Dad?” Kakashi added hopefully.

“We’ll go.” Dad said, smiling. “After breakfast.”

Kakashi howled happily, bouncing, then stilled again suddenly. “And Kaasan?”

“That’s up to Kaasan.” Dad said, and they exchanged a look.

“Kaasan. . .” Kakashi squirmed and tried to wait.

“Of course, precious.” Kaasan said, trailing a fingertip over his cheek. Kakashi yipped happily, folding his legs up in his chair and grinning. “The Nara won’t be best pleased.” he added, arching an eyebrow as he gave a slanted little half-smile.

Kakashi turned his attention back to his breakfast, humming with anticipation and happiness.

“They never are, but so long as we don’t go too often it works out best.” Dad said, and something else about the deer and reason and an argument, Kakashi stopped paying attention.

* * *

Kakashi snuffled and snuggled his cheek against Kaasan’s shoulder, yawning. The ends of Kaasan’s hair tickled down his neck, and Kakashi shivered and giggled. Dad looked over at him and grinned, a few smears of blood on one cheek near his mouth.

Kakashi sighed contentedly, looking around as Kaasan leapt lightly up onto the top of a very thick fallen tree trunk. Dad followed in a couple of jumps, holding a little more securely to the stag draped around his shoulders, antlers bumping his side. They’d already bled it, there in the woods, and nibbled some of the choicest bits - especially Kakashi, who was aware his parents were indulging him extra because it was his birthday, but happy to be so - but they’d butcher it properly at home.

Kakashi wriggled up a little to get a better view over Kaasan’s shoulder, sniffing as they made their way back out of the forest and towards the village proper. The forest was full of interesting smells, and unlike the village, usually none of them made his nose itch or his hackles tingle unpleasantly.

There were lots of interesting smells in Kaasan’s house, too - where Kaasan did not spend much time any more, back where he belonged with Dad and Kakashi - but even the nose-itchy ones weren’t . . . a bad itchy. And it mostly smelled like Kaasan. And snake. Lots of snakes. Like the tiny, tiny ones that had been born not long ago, in the snake room at home. They looked like little wriggly grass, but they smelled sharp and . . . _itchy_.

Kakashi turned over the scent in his mind; it was familiar and easy, but what _was_ it exactly? Dad always encouraged him to follow those paths, said it would make him better at tracking. And smells were interesting.

Kaasan’s fingers brushed his calf, and Kakashi hummed, shifting a little and sparking more chakra as he realised he’d begun to let it slide. He yawned again, cocking his head as he heard the dull little clack of hooves bumping into each other. He laughed softly, and Kaasan tilted his head, humming a curious note.

Kakashi shook his head, watching Dad as he strode along beside them, falling a bit behind when the path grew narrower. Kakashi could crane his neck to look around at Dad, but mostly he just listened.

As they moved into slightly more populated areas, Kakashi tucked his head down into the softness of Kaasan’s hair, using it as a shield, and listened. Dad’s footsteps were silent, like Kaasan’s - and Kakashi’s! . . .most of the time - but if he listened closely he could hear tiny movements, and the occasional sound of the deer shifting or his hooves clacking.

Dad said most people couldn’t hear so well - or anything else - as they could, and assured Kakashi he was quite silent to most ears. Kakashi grumbled softly at the thought. It seemed strange.

He nuzzled Kaasan’s neck and sighed, blinking slowly and watching the world pass as Kaasan walked. They were almost home.

Kakashi shook himself and scrambled around Kaasan’s arm and down to the engawa as they reached it. Dad was sliding the stag from around his shoulders and rolling it onto an oiled cloth he had laid out before they left. Kakashi grinned, darting over to hug him as soon as his arms were free.

Dad laughed and caught him up in a hug, nuzzling his hair and down his temple and cheek with a friendly rumble. Kakashi whined contentedly and nuzzled him back, fingers curling into his shirt.

“Help?” Kakashi asked, looking at the stag, now sprawled a little on the engawa, as he stepped back a bit.

“I’ll take care of it.” Dad said, nosing his cheek. “I think maybe you need to go have a nap, cub.”

“Don’t need to nap!” Kakashi protested immediately, scowling. “Big cub!”

“Of course you are.” Dad said, kissing his brow. “We went hunting for Nara deer today, didn’t we? Even you?”

Kakashi shifted, wavering. “Can help, though.” he argued, leaning forwards on his toes.

“I know you can.” Dad said, and Kakashi had heard Kaasan approaching and didn’t startle as a warm hand slid over his head and down to his shoulder. “You often do. But let me do the work today, and why don’t you go and rest? I know you’re tired,” Dad brushed Kakashi’s cheek lightly, “you were almost falling asleep on Kaasan on the way home.”

Kakashi huffed and Kaasan rubbed his shoulder. “You are a big cub now,” Kaasan said, crouching at his side, “even grown wolves take naps though, like your father. Hunting deer is hard work, why don’t you curl up with Nori and rest?”

Kakashi wavered, and Kaasan stroked his hair, fingertips trailing down his cheek. He yawned. “All right.” he agreed after a moment. “Outside? With Nori?”

“Of course, precious.”

“Let’s wash face and paws first, though, hmm?” Dad said lightly, catching Kakashi’s hands in his own and giving him a playful look, nose wrinkling.

“You’re one to talk.” Kaasan said, voice a little sharp in his own slanted teasing tone. He reached out and flaked some of the blood on Dad’s face off with one finger, and Dad nuzzled the heel of his hand with an affectionate sound.

Kaasan stroked his cheek, cupping his jaw, then rose and tugged Kakashi along with him. He followed without protest, letting Kaasan help him wash even though he didn’t need it and rumbling happily - it hitched and caught when he did it, slipping closer to a whine than Dad’s - as he helped Kaasan untangle his long, soft hair.

Kakashi _didn’t_ need a nap, he would have been fine. But when they walked back outside and Nori wound gently around him, head lifting past his hip, and cuddled close as he knelt and curled up in the soft leaves of the garden. . .

Kakashi shivered and snuggled his head against one of Nori’s thick coils, and Nori’s big head slid up to rest across his hip. He blinked sleepily, watching Dad take apart the deer, pausing to accept a drink as Kaasan moved to join him.

Wound snugly in warm, powerful coils, Kakashi fell asleep to the low sounds of his parents speaking across the garden and Nori crooning softly to him, murmuring about the importance of rest and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Nori is a rather large (obviously) python you'll see in many of my SakuOro family stories, often cubsitting or being a protective snekcradle for small Kakashi.
> 
> Come find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira), [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/), or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
